wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon I/16
Rozdział szesnasty Tak wyglądały, zresztą dość rzadkie, chwile największego zbliżenia między Sarą i jej książęcym kochankiem. Wydawszy bowiem rozkazy Patroklesowi i naczelnemu rządcy dóbr, następca tronu większą część dnia przepędzał za folwarkiem, zazwyczaj na czółnie. I albo płynąc po Nilu chwytał siatką ryby, które tysiącami uwijały się w błogosławionej rzece, albo dostawał się na moczary i ukryty między wysokimi łodygami lotosów strzelał z łuku do dzikiego ptactwa, którego krzykliwe stada krążyły gęsto jak muchy. Lecz i wówczas nie opuszczały go myśli ambitne; więc z polowania zrobił sobie rodzaj kabały czy wróżby. Nieraz, widząc stado żółtych gęsi na wodzie, naciągał łuk i mówił: - Jeżeli trafię, będę kiedyś jako Ramzes Wielki... Pocisk cicho świsnął i przeszyty ptak trzepocząc skrzydłami wydawał tak bolesne krzyki, że na całym moczarze robił się ruch. Chmury gęsi, kaczek i bocianów porywały się w górę i zatoczywszy wielkie koło nad umierającym towarzyszem spadały w inne miejsca. Gdy ucichło, książę ostrożnie przesuwał łódkę dalej, kierując się chwianiem trzcin i urywanymi głosami ptaków. A gdy między zielonością spostrzegł płat czystej wody i nowe stado, znowu naciągał łuk i mówił: - Jeżeli trafię, będę faraonem. - Jeżeli nie trafię... Strzała tym razem uderzyła w wodę i odbiwszy się kilka razy od jej powierzchni znikła między lotosami. A roznamiętniony książę wypuszczał coraz nowe pociski zabijając ptaki lub tylko płosząc stada. Z folwarku poznawano, gdzie jest, po wrzeszczących chmurach ptactwa, które co chwila zrywało się i krążyło nad jego łodzią. Gdy nad wieczorem zmęczony wracał do willi, Sara już czekała w progu z miednicą wody, dzbanem lekkiego wina i wieńcami róż. Książę uśmiechał się do niej, głaskał po twarzy, lecz patrząc w jej pełne tkliwości oczy myślał: "Ciekawym, czy ona potrafiłaby bić egipskich chłopów jak jej zawsze wylęknieni krewni?... O, moja matka ma słuszność nie ufając Żydom, choć - Sara może być inna..." Raz, wróciwszy niespodziewanie, zobaczył na dziedzińcu przed domem bardzo liczną gromadę nagich dzieci, wesoło bawiących się. Wszystkie były żółte i na jego widok rozbiegły się z krzykiem jak dzikie gęsi na moczarze. Nim wszedł na taras domu, znikły, że nawet śladu nie zostało. - Cóż to za drobiazg - spytał Sary - który tak przede mną ucieka? - To dzieci twoich sług - odparła. - Żydów? - Moich braci... - Bogowie! jakże mnożnym jest ten naród - roześmiał się książę. - A któż jest ten znowu?... - dodał wskazując na człowieka, który lękliwie wyglądał zza muru. - To Aod, syn Baraka, mój krewny... On chce służyć tobie, panie. Czy mogę go przyjąć?... Książę wzruszył ramionami. - Twój jest folwark - odparł - możesz przyjmować wszystkich, kogo zechcesz. Tylko jeżeli ci ludzie będą się tak mnożyli, niedługo opanują Memfis... - Nie cierpisz braci moich?... - szepnęła Sara, z trwogą patrząc na Ramzesa i obsuwając mu się do nóg. Książę ździwiony spojrzał na nią. - Ja o nich nawet nie myślę - odparł dumnie. Drobne te zajścia, które ognistymi kroplami padały na duszę Sary, nie zmieniły dla niej Ramzesa. Zawsze był jednakowo życzliwy i pieścił ją jak zwykle, choć coraz częściej jego oczy biegły na drugą stronę Nilu i opierały się na potężnych pylonach zamku. Wnet spostrzegł, że nie tylko on tęskni na swoim dobrowolnym wygnaniu. Pewnego dnia bowiem od tamtego brzegu odbiła strojna barka królewska, przepłynęła Nil w stronę Memfisu, a potem zaczęła krążyć tak blisko folwarku, że Ramzes mógł poznać osoby siedzące w niej. Jakoż poznał pod purpurowym baldachimem swoją matkę między dworskimi damami, a naprzeciw niej, na niskiej ławce, namiestnika Herhora. Wprawdzie nie patrzyli na folwark, ale książę zgadł, że go widzą. "Aha! - pomyślał śmiejąc się. - Moja czcigodna matka i jego dostojność minister radzi by wywabić mnie stąd przed powrotem jego świątobliwości..." Nadszedł miesiąc Tobi, koniec października i początek listopada. Nil opadł na wysokość półtora człowieka, co dzień odsłaniając nowe płaty czarnej, grząskiej ziemi. Gdziekolwiek ustąpiły wody, zaraz w tym miejscu ukazywała się wąska socha ciągniona przez dwa woły. Za sochą szedł nagi oracz, obok wołów poganiacz z krótkim batem, a za nim siewca, który brnąc po kostki w mule niósł w fartuchu pszenicę i rzucał ją pełnymi garściami. Zaczynała się dla Egiptu najpiękniejsza pora roku - zima. Ciepło nie przechodziło piętnastu stopni, ziemia szybko pokrywała się szmaragdową zielonością, spomiędzy której wytryskały narcyzy i fiołki. Woń ich coraz częściej odzywała się wśród surowego zapachu ziemi i wody. Już kilka razy statek, niosący czcigodną panią Nikotris i namiestnika Herhora, ukazywał się w pobliżu mieszkania Sary. Za każdym razem książę widział matkę swoją wesoło rozmawiającą z ministrem i przekonywał się, że w ostentacyjny sposób nie patrzą w jego stronę, jakby mu chcieli okazać lekceważenie. - Poczekajcie! - szepnął rozgniewany następca - przekonam was, że i ja się nie nudzę... Gdy więc jednego dnia, niedługo przed zachodem słońca, ukazała się na tamtym brzegu złocona łódź królewska, której purpurowy namiot zdobiły w rogach strusie pióra, Ramzes kazał przygotować czółno na dwie osoby i powiedział Sarze, że z nią popłynie. - Jehowo! - zawołała składając ręce. - Ależ tam jest wasza matka i namiestnik. - A tu będzie następca tronu. Weź twoją arfę, Saro. - Jeszcze i arfę?... - zapytała drżąc. - A jeżeli wasza czcigodna matka zechce mówić z tobą?... Chyba rzucę się w wodę!... - Nie bądź dzieckiem, Saro - odparł śmiejąc się książę. - Jego dostojność namiestnik i moja matka bardzo lubią śpiew. Możesz więc nawet zjednać ich, jeżeli zaśpiewasz jaką ładną pieśń żydowską. Niech tam będzie co o miłości... - Nie umiem takiej - odpowiedziała Sara, w której słowa księcia zbudziły otuchę. Może naprawdę jej śpiew spodoba się potężnym władcom, a wówczas?... Na dworskim statku spostrzeżono, że następca tronu siada z Sarą do prostej łodzi i nawet sam wiosłuje. - Czy widzisz, wasza dostojność - szepnęła królowa do ministra - że on wypływa naprzeciw nam ze swoją Żydówką?... - Następca znalazł się tak poprawnie w stosunku do swoich żołnierzy i chłopów i okazał tyle skruchy usuwając się z granic pałacu, że wasza cześć możesz mu przebaczyć to drobne uchybienie - odparł minister. - O, gdyby nie on siedział w tej łupince, kazałabym ją rozbić!... - rzekła z gniewem dostojna pani. - Po co? - spytał minister. - Książę nie byłby potomkiem arcykapłanów i faraonów, gdyby nie szarpał tych wędzideł jakie, niestety! narzuca mu prawo lub nasze, być może, błędne zwyczaje. W każdym razie dał dowód, że w ważnych wypadkach umie panować nad sobą. Nawet potrafi uznać własne uchybienia, co jest przymiotem rzadkim, a nieocenionym u następcy tronu. To samo zaś, że książę chce nas drażnić swoją ulubienicą, dowodzi, że boli go niełaska, w jakiej znalazł się, zresztą z najszlachetniejszych pobudek. - Ale ta Żydówka!... - szeptała pani mnąc wachlarz z piór. - Już dziś jestem o nią spokojny - mówił minister. - Jest to ładne, ale głupiutkie stworzenie, które ani myśli, ani potrafiłoby wyzyskać wpływu nad księciem. Nie przyjmuje prezentów i nawet nie widuje nikogo, zamknięta w swojej niezbyt kosztownej klatce. Z czasem może nauczyłaby się korzystać ze stanowiska książęcej kochanki i choćby tylko zubożyć skarb następcy o kilkanaście talentów. Nim to jednak nastąpi, Ramzes znudzi się nią... - Bodajby przez twoje usta przemawiał Amon wszystkowiedzący. - Jestem tego pewny. Książę ani przez chwilę nie szalał za nią, jak się to trafia naszym paniczom, którym jedna zręczna intrygantka może odebrać majątek, zdrowie, a nawet zaprowadzić ich do sali sądowej. Książę bawi się nią jak dojrzały człowiek niewolnicą. Że zaś Sara jest brzemienna... - Czy tak?... - zawołała pani. - Skąd wiesz?... - O czym nie wie ani jego dostojność następca, ani nawet Sara?... - uśmiechnął się Herhor. - My wszystko musimy wiedzieć. Ten zresztą sekret nie był trudny do zdobycia. Przy Sarze bowiem znajduje się jej krewna Tafet, kobieta niezrównanej gadatliwości. - Czy już wzywali lekarza?... - Powtarzam, że Sara nic nie wie o tym, zaś poczciwa Tafet z obawy, aby książę nie zniechęcił się do jej wychowanicy, chętnie ukręciłaby głowę temu sekretowi. Ale my nie pozwolimy. Będzie to przecież dziecko książęce. - A jeżeli syn?... Wiesz, wasza cześć, że mógłby narobić kłopotu - wtrąciła pani. - Wszystko przewidziane - mówił kapłan. - Jeżeli będzie córka, damy jej posag i wychowanie, jakie przystoi panience wysokiego rodu. A jeżeli syn, wówczas zostanie Żydem!... - Ach, mój wnuk Żydem!... - Nie trać pani do niego zbyt wcześnie serca. Posłowie nasi donoszą, że lud izraelski zaczyna pragnąć króla. Zanim więc dziecko urośnie, żądania ich dojrzeją, a wtedy... my im damy władcę i zaprawdę pięknej krwi!... - Jesteś jak orzeł, który jednym spojrzeniem obejmuje wschód i zachód!... - odparła królowa, z podziwem patrząc na ministra. - Czuję, że mój wstręt do tej dziewczyny zaczyna słabnąć. - Najmniejsza kropla krwi faraonów powinna wznosić się nad narodami jak gwiazda nad ziemią - rzekł Herhor. W tej chwili czółenko następcy tronu płynęło zaledwie o kilkadziesiąt kroków od dworskiego statku, a małżonka faraona zasłoniwszy się wachlarzem przez jego pióra spojrzała na Sarę. - Zaprawdę ona jest ładna!... - szepnęła. - Już drugi raz mówisz to, czcigodna pani. - Więc i o tym wiesz?... - uśmiechnęła się jej dostojność. Herhor spuścił oczy. Na czółenku odezwała się arfa i Sara drżącym głosem zaczęła pieśń: - "Jakże wielkim jest Pan, jakże wielkim jest Pan, twój Bóg, Izraelu!..." - Prześliczny głos!... - szepnęła królowa. Arcykapłan słuchał z uwagą. - "Dni Jego nie mają początku - śpiewała Sara - a dom Jego nie ma granic. Odwieczne niebiosa pod Jego okiem zmieniają się jak szaty, które człowiek wdziewa na siebie i odrzuca. Gwiazdy zapalają się i gasną, jak iskry z twardego drzewa, a ziemia jest jak cegła, której przechodzień raz dotknął nogą idąc wciąż dalej. Jakże wielkim jest twój Pan, Izraelu. Nie masz takiego, który by Mu powiedział: <>, ani łona, które by Go wydało. On uczynił niezmierzone otchłanie, ponad którymi unasza się, kędy chce. On z ciemności wydobywa światło, a z prochu ziemi - twory głos wydające. On srogie Iwy ma za szarańczę, ogromnego słonia waży za nic, a wieloryb jest przy nim jak niemowlę Jego trójbarwny łuk dzieli niebiosa na dwie części i opiera się na krańcach ziemi. Gdzież jest brama, która by Mu dorównała wielkością? Na grzmot Jego wozu narody truchleją i nie masz pod słońcem, co ostałoby się przed Jego migotliwymi strzałami. Jego oddechem jest wiatr północny, który orzeźwia zemdlałe drzewa, a Jego dmuchnięciem jest chamsin, który pali ziemię. Kiedy wyciągnie rękę swoją nad wody, woda staje się kamieniem. On przelewa morza na nowe miejsce jak niewiasta kwas do dzieży. On rozdziera ziemię niby zbutwiałe płótno, a łyse szczyty gór nakrywa srebrnym śniegiem. On w pszenicznym ziarnie chowa sto innych ziarn i sprawia, że lęgną się ptaki. On z sennej poczwarki wydobywa złotego motyla, a ludzkim ciałom w grobach każe oczekiwać na zmartwychwstanie..." Zasłuchani w śpiew wioślarze podnieśli wiosła i purpurowy statek królewski z wolna płynął sam z biegiem rzeki. Nagle Herhor podniósł się i zawołał: - Skręcić do Memfis!... Wiosła uderzyły, statek zawrócił w jednym miejscu i z szumem zaczął wdzierać się w górę wody. Za nim goniła stopniowo milknąca pieśń Sary: - "On widzi ruch serca mszycy i ukryte ścieżki, po których chadza najsamotniejsza myśl ludzka. Lecz nie masz takiego, który by Jemu spojrzał w serce i odgadł Jego zamiary. Przed blaskiem Jego szat wielkie duchy zasłaniają swoje oblicza. Przed Jego spojrzeniem bogowie potężnych miast i narodów skręcają się i schną jako liść zwiędły. On jest mocą, On jest życiem, On jest mądrością, On twój Pan, twój Bóg, Izraelu!..." - Dlaczego wasza dostojność kazałeś odsunąć nasz statek? - zapytała czcigodna Nikotris. - Czy wiesz, pani, co to jest za pieśń?... - odparł Herhor w języku zrozumiałym tylko dla kapłanów. - Przecież ta głupia dziewczyna na środku Nilu śpiewa modlitwę, którą wolno odmawiać tylko w najtajemniejszym przybytku naszych świątyń... - Więc to jest bluźnierstwo?... - Szczęście, że na tym statku znajduje się tylko jeden kapłan - mówił minister. - Ja tego nie słyszałem, a choćbym słyszał, zapomnę. Lękam się jednak, czy bogowie nie położą ręki na tej dziewczynie. - Ale skądże ona zna tą straszną modlitwę?... Przecież Ramzes jej nie mógł nauczyć?... - Książę nic nie winien. Ale nie zapominaj, pani, że Żydzi niejeden taki skarb wynieśli z naszego Egiptu. Dlatego między wszystkimi narodami ziemi traktujemy ich jak świętokradców. Królowa wzięła za rękę arcykapłana. - Ale memu synowi - szeptała patrząc mu w oczy - nie stanie się nic złego?... - Ręczę pani, że nikomu nie stanie się nic złego, skoro ja nie słyszałem i nie wiem... Ale księcia trzeba rozdzielić z tą dziewczyną... - Łagodnie rozdzielić!... prawda, namiestniku? - pytała matka. - Jak najłagodniej, jak najnieznaczniej, ale trzeba... Zdawało mi się - mówił arcykapłan jakby do siebie - że wszystko przewidziałem... Wszystko, z wyjątkiem procesu o bluźnierstwo, który przy tej dziwnej kobiecie wisi nad następcą tronu!... Herhor zamyślił się i dodał: - Tak, czcigodna pani! Można śmiać się z wielu naszych przesądów; niemniej prawdą jest, że syn faraona nie powinien łączyć się z Żydówką... Faraon I/16